Gardien en danger
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: Que se passera-t-il si on mélangerai les 5 légendes et Sillent Hills ? Que Jack Frost provoque Alessa ? Vous voulez bien le découvrire n'est-ce pas ? Alors venez dans les plus profond des ténèbres... Voir ce que je réserve à notre petit esprit de l'hiver. Oui, cours petit gardien, le garde d'Alessa te poursuivra sans cesse
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost survola la petite ville de Burgess très rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter pour saluer ses amis. Le jeune gardien semblait fuir quelque chose, apparemment prit d'une énorme peur. Autour de lui, les murs des maisons se désagrégèrent, rendant l'atmosphère de la ville beaucoup plus ténébreuse et inquiétante...

-Non... Pas encore ! J'allais la distancer !

Comment notre jeune héros a pu atterrir dans cette situation ?

Pour le savoir, il faut remonter 12 heures en arrière. Il tenait compagnie à Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée qui réfléchissaient sur le sort de Pitch, l'horrible Croque Mitaine. Jack, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, allait prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsque l'homme de la lune coupa court à la discussion, déclarant que quelque chose d'anormale se passait à Silent Hills. Jack sauta sur l'occasion et partit avec l'aide du vent vers la ville, avant même que quelqu'un n'eut le temps de réagir . Sur la route, il vit une voiture poursuivit par un policier motard. Surpris, il se mit à la hauteur du véhicule et regarda à l'intérieur. Une enfant et sa mère. Haussant les épaules, l'esprit de l'hiver reprit de l'altitude.

-Maintenant que j'y pense... Silent Hills n'est pas une ville morte ? Alors pourquoi la mère y va ... ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ?

Il se nota à lui-même qu'il devra les garder à l'œil quand soudain le vent le fit chuter au sol, le sonnant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il nota de suite son changement d'environnement et se releva à l'aide de son bâton . D'étranges particules tombaient sur la route. Jack tendit la main pour en avoir une et le frotta.

-De la cendre ? Il y a eu un feu dernièrement vu comme c'est frais…

Il avança vers la ville quand il se sentit observé. Serrant son bâton, il se retourna pour ne voir finalement personne. Riant nerveusement, il se remit en route pour ensuite sursauter devant l'étrange apparition. Une jeune adolescente lui faisait face, sa peau contrastant avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Jack ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait en danger, cette jeune fille n'allait pas le laissant s'en sortir vivant.

- Pourquoi un gardien viendrait dans mes ténèbres ?

-L'homme de la lune a senti un danger ici et une mère et sa fille se trouvent ici, je dois les surveiller…

-Ne me fais pas rire Jack Frost ! Pars avant que je ne te tue !

-Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu m'attrapes, non ?

Pour montrer ses dires, il se mit à voler et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre de la ville, sous le regard moqueur de la fille.

-La chasse est ouverte ~ Fuis petit gardien, mais jamais tu ne pourras t'échapper de mon monde … Pyramid Head, poursuis-le, prends qui tu veux avec toi, mais je le veux vivant.

C'est donc poursuivi par une bonne dizaine de monstres que notre jeune gardien se retrouva à Burgess, paniquant, espérant de survivre.

* * *

**Booooooooooooooooooon.**

**Je sais, je sais, il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes… Donc si un bêta-lecteur passe par là qu'il me contact rapidement par pitié.**

**En espérant que l'histoire va vous plaire et être à la hauteur de votre espérance.**

**(Chapitre corrigé)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Une aide insoupsonnée.

Jack continuait de fuir, essayant toutes les cachettes de la ville qu'il connaissait, mais aucune était efficace face à Pyramid Head et le pantin. De plus, il commençait a fatiguer. Alessa ne lui laissait aucun moment de repis, voulant le forcer à utiliser ses dernières forces pour pouvoir plus facilement l'attraper. L'esprit du fun se surprit a prier pour que quelqu'un, même si c'était Pitch, vienne à son secour.

- Tu devrais abandonné Jack Frost... Tu ne peux pas quitter mon monde !

Jack hurla. Alessa avait pratiquement réussit à le faire craquer ! Qu'importe où il allait, la femme le retrouvait. Le jeune gardien se laissa glisser contre le mur, laissant ses larmes de peur glissant le long de ses joues. Le combat contre Pitch était tellement plaisant face à ce cauchemard ! Alors qu'il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, un bruit strident s'éleva dans les airs, allant dans la direction du gardien. Jack savait ce qui allait arriver s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant. Pyramid Head pourra mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Ce soudain contaste lui fit un bon. Mourir ? Alors que des enfants croyaient enfin en lui ?! Hors de question ! Jack reprit du poil de la bête et se releva, faisant face au terrible monstre à la tête en pyramide, le meilleur tueur d'Alessa. Un rude combat débuta alors. Jack, affaibli par la précédente parti de cache-cache, était désavantager et ne le comprit que quand l'énorme lame lui déchire le dos. La vue de l'adolescent se remplie de petites tâches noirs et il s'éffondra comme s'il était un pantin au quel on avait couper les fils. Pyramid Head s'approcha de l'inconscient lorsqu'une brume de sable noir entoura le jeune garçon, forçant le monstre à reculer. La brume prit l'apparance d'un grand homme à la peau grisâtre et vêtu d'un long manteau noir, tenant dans ses bras l'esprit du fun et de l'hiver. D'un regard, il força le monstre à reculer puis de partir, emmènant leurs dimension loin de la ville de Burgess. Il remporta ensuite son regard vers le corp brisé de Jack, une lueure de pitié et de tristesse brillait dans son regard d'or. Jack avait deux profonde plaies qui risquer de le tuer, une au dos et l'autre au torse. D'un claquement de langue, l'homme disparu avec son chargement avant de réapparaître dans un lieu où différent jouets et autre gadgets volaient dans tous les sens. Un grand homme s'approcha rapidement, vêtu de rouge, ayant une grande barbe blanche.

- Comment va-t-il ?!

- Il a bessoin de soins d'urgence, pour le physique, pour ce qui est du psychique, on doit attendre qu'il soit réveiller.

- Bien, Bunny viens avec moi ! On va s'occuper de Jack, Fée ! Sab ! Vous allez rassurer Jamie et sa soeur, dîtes leurs que Jack est vivant, qu'il était juste partie faire des bêtise et qu'on est entrain de l'engeuler, enfin trouver une excuse !

Les deux concernés hôchèrent la tête et s'envolèrent pour la ville de Burgess. Seul le sauveur de Jack resta sans rien faire. Il fit remarquer sa présence par un léger toussetement. Ce fut Bunny qui se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ... ?

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu retournes dans ton trou.  
-Bunny, ça suffit ! Sans lui, Jack serait mort, laissons lui le bénéfice du doute.

- C'est pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos ! On peut pas lui faire confiance Nord !

- L'homme de la lune a parler. Pitch a un rôle a jouer dans cette histoire. Maintenant fin du débat ! Pitch, penses-tu qu'Alessa va le laisser tranquil ?

- Peu de chance, c'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à temps pour sauver votre petit Flocon de neige.

-D'accord. Tu t'occupe de la garde de palais, Bunny et moi on te rejoindra dès qu'on aura fini.

* * *

**So ! Alors vous vous y attendez vous à ce que Pitch vienne à la rescousse de Jack ?**

**Pitch: Tu le geule un peu partout, mais on t'en veux pas idiote uu**

**Moi: ... Pitch tu veux ton yaoi ou non.**

**Pitch: Oui, mais tu ne l'a toujours pas écrit, donc je me permet de te faire des remarques.**

**Moi: ... T8T Pitch-sama est michant TT8TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tous le monde.  
**

**Ouai je sais, "pourquoi tu postes encore alors que tu n'as pas de rewies ?" Parce que j'ai ma nee-chan et des amis à moi qui me lis et ça me suffit largement !**

Pith: Elle dit ça, mais elle est toute de même peiné de savoir que sa fic n'arrive pas a en avoir.

**Jack: En même temps, répertorié comme ça, c'est sur que personne arrivera à la trouver uu**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Défense et attente !

Nord et Bunny s'occupèrent du blesser, alors que Pitch, avec l'aide de ses cauchemars, organiser une défense sur le palais. Mais il serait vous mentir en vous cachant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le plus jeune des gardiens. Bunny fut le premier à le rejoindre, maugréant les cauchemars qui étaient trop pressant à son goût.

Hey, y'a trop de cauchemars, rappelle les !

Voyons mon cher lapin de pâques, si je les rappelle, qui réussira à passer les défenses merveilleuses de Nord que sont les yétis ? Oui, c'est bien Alessa.

Ne fait pas ton connaisseur ! Pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance ?!

Parce que je connais les peurs d'Alessa, et toi ? Les connais-tu ?

Bunny serra les dents. Pitch avait raison sur ce point. Alessa ne viendrait pas affronter ses peurs. Peurs que le Croque-mitaine connaissait. Le lapin alla de l'autre côté de la forteresse, ne voulant rester en présence de cet homme.

Du côté de Nord, il avait renvoyé Bunny, car il rouspéter plus qu'il aider. Son regard se porta sur le petit Jack. Il avait réussis à stopper la plupart des saignements, mais son état restait critique. Le père Noël ignorait s'il allait s'en sortir au non. Il termina ses soins en lui mettant une aide respiratoire et plusieurs perfusions. Fée arriva, accompagnée de la petit e Quenotte, la petite fée que l'esprit de l'hiver avait sauvée de justesse lorsque Pitch tentait de les anéantir. Elles regardèrent le jeune gardien, sous le choc de le voir dans cette état.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir !

Mais Nord … Toutes ces blessures… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle lui a fait ça ?!

Alessa a toujours était une enfant instable, on ne peut chercher une raison à sa démence…

Fée serra les dents et proposa au père noël de se reposer, lui promettant de veiller sur le gardien. Nord accepta l'aide offerte, lui disant que Sab la rejoignait dès qu'il aurait fini sa tournée. Nord, Pitch et Bunny resteraient sur leurs gardes, prêt à détruire n'importe quel passage menant au monde d'Alessa, alors que Fée et Sab veillèrent sur Jack, en lui apportant quelque rêve pour l'aider. Une longue attente débuta.

* * *

**Et voilà. Alors qu'est-ce que vous croyez pour le futur ?  
Pitch: == Elle recommence... Meuf calme toi ! Personne ne te lis baka...  
HikaruMichaels: BAKA toi même ! Nah et continu et je fais du BunnyxJack uu  
Pitch et Jack: TOUT MAIS PAS CA !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :)**

**shironohebi: Merci beaucoup pour tes rewies. Je vais éclairez certains détails dans des chapitres appropriés, mais pas maintenant 8D, je te remercie beaucoup pour des rewies. Je dois avouer que je commençais un peu à me dire que je devrais arrêter et attendre que quelqu'un me mettent quelque chose, histoire de savoir si je ne perd pas mon temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réveil difficile.

Pitch, Bunny et Nord faisaient tour par tour des rondes, repoussant certains monstres qu'Alessa envoyait pour récupérer son nouveau jouet. Jouet qui n'était pas en état. Sab et Fée se relayer pour s'occuper du jeune gardien. Jack se remettait très doucement de ses blessures. On lui avait retiré quelque intraveineuse et l'assistance respiratoire. Quenotte restait nuit et jours au chevet de son ami, prévenant Sab ou Pitch s'il faisait un cauchemar. Tous se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour le plus jeune, même les enfants, prévenus par Jamie, mirent la main à la pâte. Ils se rassemblèrent près d'un lac et, avec le peu de neige qui restait, construisent des petits monuments pour le jeune gardien.

Les jours passèrent, mais aucun autre changement survint, jusqu'au jour où Jack remua les mains. C'était Pitch qui veillait sur lui à ce moment là. Le roi des cauchemars s'était installer près du gardien et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. C'est le gémissement de douleur et d'incompréhension de Jack qui le sorti de ses pensées.

- Enfin réveiller ?

- Où…

- Chez Nord. Ne bouge pas ! Tu n'es pas encore remis de toutes tes blessures !

Seulement, Jack fut effrayer par l'éclat de voix que venait de produire Pitch. Il se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna, ignorant la douleur qui se réveillait sous ses mouvements brusque et désarçonner. Le Croque-mitaine soupira et envoya un cheval prévenir Nord et Sab, sachant pertinemment que le jeune aura peur de lui. Les deux gardiens arrivèrent plutôt rapidement et le marchand de sable envoya une boule de sable sur Jack, l'endormant. Nord rattrapa le corp du jeune garçon et le rallongea. Il remit quelque intraveineuse en place en soupirant.

- Pitch, tu as le temps de

- Oui, on aura beaucoup de travail, enfin surtout toi et Sab.

- A quel point ?

- Plus de merveilles. Il est renfermé dans son angoisse d'être rattraper par Pyramid Head et Alessa.

- Mh… PHIL ! *attend que le yéti arrive* Dans mon bureau tu trouveras un pantin articuler en glace, ramène le, avec des biscuits et du lait au miel !

- Groumpfgrommmlgroumpf ? (Trad : Ok, mais la machine 67 se dérègle encore)

- Oui, je sais. J'irai m'en occuper.

Nord, soupira et regarda Jack. Il aurait bien prévue que son réveille serait difficile, mais il pas aussi violent. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils arrivèrent de le sauver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, et voici le chapitre 5 où une partie des mystères est dévoiler ~**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Explication de Pitch et passé d'Alessa.

Alors que Jack venait de s'éveiller, tous s'attelait autour de lui. Nord apportait des jouets que Phil faisait pour l'émerveiller, Bunny apportait des œufs, Fée, à travers ses dents de l'époque où il était humain, lui faisait revivre les moments les plus heureux qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur et sa famille, quant à Sab, il lui faisait faire les plus beaux rêve dont il était capable. Pitch, lui, s'occupait de monter la garde, souvent perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec un cylindre doré qu'il avait, il y a longtemps, subtilisé à Fée. Cette dernière ne lui a jamais demandé de lui rendre.

Les journées étaient donc ponctuées ainsi. Jack s'en remettait très lentement.  
Un soir, alors que l'esprit du fun dormait, Nord avait réunis tout le monde dans la salle du globe.

- Pitch, tu peux nous éclairer sur un point s'il-te-plaît.  
- Lequel ?  
- Pourquoi Alessa te craint-elle ?

Pitch resta un moment silencieux. Les yeux dans le vague. Il se doutait qu'un jour ils lui demanderaient des explications. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il débuta son récit.

**_~O~_**

POV: Pitch.

Je venais enfin de me libérer de mon antre sans pour autant alerter les gardiens. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Je regardai autour de moi et vis la pancarte indiquant la ville dans laquelle j'avais atterrie. Silent Hills. Original. Disparaissant dans l'ombre, je me rendis au centre-ville. Je passai les jours qui suivirent à observer la ville. Une peur étrange était palpable, me rendant quelques forces que j'avais perdues au dernier combat contre les gardiens. Curieux, je me rendis près de la personne qui émanait cette peur. C'était une petite fille, aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un horrible uniforme violet. Elle était entourée par ses camarades de classe qui hurlaient sur elle : « Sorcière ! ». Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette scène m'énerva. Je fis apparaître des ombres autour de la petite fille dans le but d'éloigner les enfants, chose qui ne manqua pas. Je vis ma "protégé" s'enfuir dans les toilettes. Je la suivis. En arrivant, j'entendis clairement des pleures difficilement retenus. Me grattant l'arrière de la tête, je soupirai.

- Qui ... Qui est-là ?

Sursautant, je la vis ouvrir la porte du cabinet dans lequel elle s'était enfermée et me regarda, droit dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle me voir ?! Elle sortit du cabinet et s'avança vers moi, les larmes aux coins des yeux, me détaillant, presque admirative.

-Est-ce vous qui leur avez fait peur ?

-Oui.

-Merci, monsieur... Mais vous ne devriez pas, vous allez avoir des prob-

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant une jeune femme rousse qui se précipita vers l'enfant, soulagée de la voir indemne. Sûrement sa mère. La petite fille me regarda et regarda sa mère, me pointant du doigt en parlant à sa mère. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers moi, mais, comme tout adulte, ne me vit pas.

Les jours suivant, je veillai toujours sur la petite fille, qui se nommait Alessa. Elle m'avait expliqué que son père les avait abandonnées à sa naissance, elle et sa mère. Et que suite à une agression toute la ville l'a traité de démon, que ça lui faisait peur. Je commençai doucement à m'attacher à cette enfant. Elle ne méritait pas toute cette souffrance. Je lui jurai un jour de toujours veiller sur elle et que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

Mais, j'ai failli à ma promesse par la faute des gardiens. Ces derniers m'avaient repérés alors que je m'étais en fuite les hommes de main d'une secte qui voulait la mort de ma petite Alessa. Un dur combat débuta et dura un bon moment. Ce fut le hurlement de Doria qui me stoppa et la peur d'Alessa. Abandonnant le combat, je me précipitai vers l'église où la peur d'Alessa était la plus forte, mais la porte était fermée. Une horrible odeur de chaire brûlée me pris au nez. Je compris sans plus attendre ce qui se passait. Alessa était en train d'être brûlée vive ! Sur cette révélation, j'explosai la porte et, sous la forme d'un nuage d'ombre, je me précipitai vers le bûché, faisant exploser les chaînes qui la retenait prisonnière. Des policiers arrivèrent par la suite et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Les gardiens, quant à eux, se tenaient à l'entrée de l'église, sur le cul, comme dirait l'expression.

Je suivis en silence le policier qui portait ma protégé qui était encore vivante. Sa rancœur était si forte, si palpable que, malgré moi, j'en avais des frissons d'horreur. Je passai les jours suivant à la rassurer, me confondant en pardon, maudissant les gardiens qui m'avait empêché de veiller sur elle. La seule personne qui croyait en moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Pitch ... Ils payeront, tous ... Personne, à part toi, ne pourra quitter la prison que je vais faire.

_**~O~**_

POV: Normal.

- C'est donc ainsi qu'Alessa est devenue le démon de Silent Hills.

- Si seulement on l'avait su... On ne t'aurait jamais attaqué.

- Ce qui est fait ne peut plus être changé. Alessa sait que je connais ses peurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vient pas elle-même.

- Mais... Pourquoi avoir attiré Jack ? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Car Jack a suivi Sharon et sa mère adoptive, alors qu'Alessa voulait régler un problème.

- Qui est cette Sharon ?

- ... La fille d'Alessa. Peu de temps après avoir maudit Silent Hills, Alessa enferma tout ce qui lui restait d'amour, d'innocence et autres conneries que vous protégez, dans le corps d'un nourrisson que Doria a emmené à l'orphelinat de la ville voisine. Le problème c'est que l'ordre n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de la tuer. Elle a donc fait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Récupérer ce qu'elle a donné et tuer Jack ... C'est donc ça son plan ...

- A peu près oui.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^**  
**Jack: Une chtite rewies ? *chibit eyes***  
**Pitch: Oo qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il fasse ça ?**

**Moi: Oh, je lui ai promis un petit moment de tranquillité par la suite ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tous le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de deux semaines pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais pas mal occuper ! Je continu à remercier Shironohebi pour ses rewies et je tiens à remercier également Lecteur, en espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice que z'aime !** **  
Pitch: Oh lieu de blablater, si tu les laissaient lire maintenant ?  
Moi: TT8TT Pitch arrête d'être michant avec moi TT8TT  
Jack: C'est vrai ça, sinon je vais encore m'en prendre plein la poire ! *chibit eyes pour convaincre Pitch*  
Pitch: . . . *vaincu*  
Moi: Jack Frost 1 - Pitch Black 0 !**

Bon, j'arrête et vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un Jack Frost c'est énervant mais deux ?!

Alors que la révélation de Pitch se faisait, Jack restait seul, enfin pas totalement car Phil restait avec lui, dans sa chambre, son bâton posé à côté de lui. L'esprit de l'hiver avait besoin de sortir. Il se sentait oppressé dans cette chambre, les murs, de son point de vue, se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, comme s'ils voulaient le dévorer. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa son bâton et partit dehors, avant que Phil puisse le retenir. L'esprit de l'hiver s'envola non loin du palais de Nord, mais il n'aurait pas supporté davantage. Il devait respirer, se tenir dans son élément. Il se posa dans la neige puis s'assit dedans, soupirant d'aise et de bien-être. Il était rare de le voir ainsi. Même l'homme de la lune ne l'avait aperçu ainsi. Surement à cause de la menace Alessa ! Jack s'allongea et regarda le ciel étoilé, son artefact à côté de lui. Il réfléchissait. Il n'était pas au courant de la raison qui poussait Alessa à s'acharner sur lui, mais il voulait mieux la connaître. Qui sait, était-elle comme Pitch ? Une âme qui cherche simplement de la compagnie ? Le gardien de l'Amusement ne vit pas le danger arriver. Effectivement, derrière lui se tenait la maléfique marionnette d'Alessa, qui s'avançait silencieusement. Ce fut que lorsqu'il se sentit attrapé au poignet et au cheville que Jack se débattit, au point de rouvrir quelques blessures superficielles. La marionnette ramena le jeune Gardien chez Alessa, le maintenant bien. La jeune femme les attendait dans une salle ressemblant plus à un laboratoire qu'autre chose.

-A-attend Alessa ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais ça mais !

-SILENCE ! Par ta faute je l'ai perdu ! Tu vas souffrir Jack Frost ! Tu vas le regretter d'avoir osé le changer ! Lui, qui m'avait tant soutenu dans mon projet !

Jack déglutit. Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? Alessa était vraiment en colère contre lui ! La marionnette l'attacha à un lit, lui sanglant bras, jambes et taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas trop se débattre. Alessa s'approcha du jeune homme, prenant des gants de chirurgie et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

-Voyons… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire maintenant pour te détruire un peu plus Jack Frost ?

La jeune femme attrapa un scalpel et découpa les vêtements du jeune homme. Jack se débattait. Il ne voulait pas resubir ce cauchemar, plutôt mourir que ça ! Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle ressentait la peur de l'esprit de l'hiver et s'en délectait. Une idée, bien que saugrenue, lui fit rire de sadisme. Elle entailla profondément le bras de Jack, récolta un peu de sang et s'éloigna.

-Sais-tu tout ce qu'on peut faire avec quelques goûtes de sang ? On peut créer un parfait clone, le modifier pour en faire une parfaite machine à tuer, ou alors, en faire un pauvre pion. Et si on t'en faisait un ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors qu'Alessa commença sa création. Ce fut au bout de deux longues heures qu'un autre Jack s'éveilla, parfaitement identique au premier, si ce n'était que les yeux couleur : or en fusion, comme ceux de Pitch.

-Bien le bonjour Jack Black ~

Jack Black sourit sadiquement et s'agenouilla devant Alessa, lui jurant obéissance et respect. Alessa sourit, rigola. Elle tenait maintenant une arme redoutable contre l'esprit de l'hiver : lui-même !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tous le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !  
Jack: . . .  
Moi: Me dis pas que tu boude encore ?  
Jack: Si °° Shironohebi, pourquoi tu lui as dit oui quand elle t'a demander pour reprendre ton idée °°  
Moi: . . . Mais, voyons Jacky, tu sais que je te laisserai pas mourir *marmonne: enfin, pas avant que Pitch t'es sauter, après je ne garantie rien***

**Bon comme là dis Jack, Shiro' j'ai repris ton idée, mais remixer à ma sauce. Donc, les prochains chapitres vont être assez décisif, car ce n'est pas moi qui va décider du sort de notre petit Flocon nationale, mais VOUS mes chères lectrices !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Début d'un nouveau cauchemar.**

Jack regarda son double maléfique, la peur s'insinua en lui comme un poison. Ses membres tremblaient, son souffle se bloquait… Il voulait être autre part, loin de tout ça. Il préférait même quand il était prisonnier de son lac. Alessa le regarda, souriant. Elle porta son regard vers sa nouvelle création, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait l'utiliser pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'esprit de l'hiver. Ce fut Jack Black qui la sortie de ses pensées, proposant de le laisser faire, qu'elle ne serait pas déçue du résultat.

- Très bien, ne me déçois pas et tu seras récompensé.

- Soyez rassurée ma princesse, il ne se relèvera pas après ce que je lui aurai fait. Vous en avez ma parole.

Alessa sorti de la pièce, souriante comme une démone. Jack Black se tournait vers son être original, une petite moue sur le visage. Son homologue puait la peur. Ça allait attirer le Croque-Mitaine et ça l'embêtait un peu… Quoi que, s'il pouvait faire en sorte que ce soit ce dernier qui tue Jack Frost, peut-être qu'il reprendrait conscience de sa place auprès de sa chère maîtresse ? Ce fut sur cette pensée et un rire diabolique qu'il se dirigea d'un pas léger, mais menaçant vers le Gardien de l'Amusement. Il attrapa au passage le bâton de ce dernier, le tenant à l'horizontale, l'éclatant par la suite contre son genou. Jack écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Un gémissement de douleur, plus proche du grognement de douleur en réalité, s'échappa de ses lèvres, jusqu'à maintenant close. La douleur l'avait traversé de part et d'autre du corps, s'attardant à sa tête.

- Ça fait mal hein ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Pourquoi tu lui obéis ?

- Parce qu'elle est ma princesse. Tu ne peux pas comprendre pauvre petite chose. Profite bien de ton dernier instant de vie, car bientôt la mort passera te chercher, Jack Frost.

La menace était claire maintenant. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Jack Black attrapa un collier orné d'une pierre rouge sang et le mit autour du cou de son prisonnier. L'esprit se débattit, sentant quelque chose de maléfique provenant cette petite pierre. Quelque chose qui pourrait très bien lui être fatal, mais il ne pouvait entraver les mouvements de son double, attaché comme il l'était. Jack Black pu lui mettre le collier sans trop difficulté autour du cou, lui mordillant l'oreille au passage. Il garda un moment sa bouche au niveau de son oreille, soufflant dessus avant de murmurer, presque sensuellement.

- Je vais être gentil, je vais te dire à quoi sert cette pierre. Elle va te prendre ton essence vital, tes pouvoirs et les sceller dedans. Dans 12 heures, les Gardiens te retrouveront sans vie, ici, peut-être en train d'être dépecer par ces charmantes dames ~

- N… Non, c'est impossible de faire ça !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu dois bien sentir un changement en toi non ?

Jack se mordit les lèvres, ce monstre avait raison. Il sentait bel et bien ses pouvoirs commencer à le fuir.

- Le compte à rebours est lancé ~ Voyons qui va gagner ~

* * *

**Ne pas frapper l'auteur ! Toi là-bas repose tout de suite ce canon scié ! Jack range tes boules de neiges ! PITCH AU SECOURRRRRRRRRR ! *part en courant*  
Fée: La pauvre... Une petite review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey, désolé pour ce retard ! Voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci encore pour vos rewies/follow, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Déjà deux heures d'écoulées…

Jack Black regardait les yeux de Jack se remplir de peur, non, de terreur. Il le laissa se débattre, criant de le libérer. L'esprit maléfique ricana, snobant les supplications de l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack Black attrapa un fouet et commença à l'abattre sur sa victime du moment. Jack se mordit la langue pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à son boureau d'entendre ses plaintes de douleurs. Black le sentait cependant. La peur et la douleur couraient dans les veines glacées de l'esprit hivernal. Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq longues minutes. Il sortit de la pièce, ordonnant aux infirmières de « veiller » sur leur prisonnier. L'esprit de la neige et de la glace haletait, tremblait… Il voulait que le cauchemar cesse dès maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler la peur qui prenait de plus en plus de place en son cœur. Il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement à la fois familier et rassurant. Un cauchemar de Pitch, non… Deux cauchemars se trouvaient dans la pièce ! L'un des deux parti prévenir les Gardiens et son maître alors que l'autre servait de caméra. Jack soupira d'un soulagement profond et d'espoir.

~X.O.X~

Pendant ce temps, dans le palais de Nord, un chahut sans nom avait pris place dans la fabrique du Père Noël. Le Lapin de Pâques voulait aller directement à Silent Hills pour libérer leur compagnon, alors que Fée tentait de le calmer. Pitch et Sandy réfléchissaient à un possible plan d'attaque qui pourrait mettre un terme à l'action d'Alessa et sauver une bonne fois pour toute le jeune Gardien. Ce fut Nord qui clama le silence lorsque les deux manieurs de sable lui exposèrent le plan. Il était simple mais dur à mettre en œuvre, car il demandait de mettre deux Gardiens en grand danger, choses qu'ils voulaient éviter un maximum. Pitch allait prendre la parole lorsque le cauchemar arriva et se changea en écran, dévoilant Jack attaché à une table, la tête tournée vers le cauchemar qui était resté.

- Jack !

- Moins fort Bunny, il peut nous entendre. Ecoute-moi Jack. Ne parle pas, ce cauchemar va nous permettre de communiquer que d'un côté et tu es le seul à nous entendre. Alessa ne pourra pas voir le cauchemar. Compris ?

Pitch regarda l'écran et sourit en le voyant hocher la tête. Il vit les lèvres du jeune homme remuait comme s'il parlait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- « Alessa a fait un clone de moi, un certain Jack Black. Il lui a mis une pierre qui lui aspire mon essence vitale et mes pouvoirs. Il me reste 10 heures avant que cette connerie ait tout pris… »

- Quoi ?!

- On a plus le choix Nord ! Même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais le temps presse !

- Tu as raison… Fée, toi reste ici et garde un œil sur Jack, le reste avec moi !

Sous les ordres du Russe, Pitch ouvrit une voie allant dans le monde d'Alessa, débouchant directement devant le bâtiment où Jack était retenu prisonnier. Comme l'avait prévue Pitch, Pyramid Head se trouvait devant l'entrée. Le Croque-Mitaine tourna son regard doré vers le Lapin de Pâques, qui envoya son boomerang sur le garde. Ce dernier se lança à la poursuite du Gardien de l'Espoir, mais ce lapin-là était bien plus rapide et agile que lui.

- C'est parti. N'oubliez pas. Ne faites pas attention à ce que vous allez voir. Restez concentrez sur notre objectif et ne vous séparez pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllo ! Déjà pas taper moi ! Je suis en période de révisions pour mon bac ! Je sais que j'aurais du le sortir un peu plus tôt mais voilà ! Pardonnez-moi !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le compte a rebours s'approche de la fin.

Pitch, suivit par Sable et Nord, parcourait les longs couloirs du bâtiment où Jack était retenu prisonnier. Le roi des cauchemars restait sur ses gardes, son sombre sable se mouvait autour de lui, prêt à se former en une faux dangereusement mortelle. Le père noël gardait les arrières, ses sabres russes dégainer, à être utiliser pour trancher n'importe quel monstre du démon de Silent Hills. Sable, quand à lui, se trouvait au milieu, ses fouets de sables dorés en main. La tension était palpable, presque insupportable pour les Gardiens. Le moindre bruit les faisaient sursauter et les poussaient presque à se méfier des uns des autres. Pitch, cependant, n'était pas infecté par cette ambiance qu'il jugeait sans importance.

- Nous y sommes presque. On s'en tient au plan.  
- Oui, dépê-

Le père noël n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un hurlement résonna dans le bâtiment, faisant même frisonner le roi des cauchemars tant la douleur et la peur étaient présents dans les échos du hurlement. D'un vif mouvement de la main, les trois hommes coururent vers l'origine du hurlement, esquivant les bras des divers prisonniers d'Alessa. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle, remplies d'infirmières difforme, où un lit d'hôpital psychiatrique se trouvait. Dedans, haletant et sanglotant, un bras à moitié arraché et un œil crever, se trouvait le Gardien de l'Amusement. Nord du retenir son haut-le-cœur, et se précipita vers Jack, le libérant alors que le marchand de sable et le croque-mitaine tenaient les infirmières éloigné. Une fois l'esprit de l'hiver dans les bras de Nord, Pitch les attrapa et utilisa une ombre pour retourner au domaine du père noël, sachant que c'était là-bas où Jack sera le mieux soigner. Alors qu'ils le soignèrent, Fée arriva, haletante.

- Jack ! Mon dieu !

La fée des dents vola vers son petit protéger, lui caressant maternellement les cheveux. Aucunes des personnes présentent avaient encore remarquer la pâleur quasi cadavérique de Jack, que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible... Ce fut, pour notre cher Jack Frost, le début de la fin. Alessa, accompagné par Jack Black, souria. Elle avait exprès laisser les Gardiens récupérer leurs petits protéger, qui mourrait devant leurs yeux.

- Oui, c'est cela. Continuez de ne pas regarder la sources du problème. Bientôt, votre cher Homme de la lune devra trouver un nouveau Gardien et un nouvel esprit de l'hiver ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens. Je profite que mon prof de français ne soit pas là pour écrire et poster ce chapitre. **  
**Comme certains le savent déjà, je suis en période d'examen, donc j'ai trèèès peu de temps de vous poster la suite pour les 3-4 semaines à venir !**  
**Je remercie encore Eya Silvers, shironohebi et Quenotte pour vos rewies. Comme promis, vu que deux de mes épreuves se sont bien passer, je vais donc laisser notre cher Frosty survivre pour l'instanc**  
**Pitch: Dis surtout que c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore écris le lemon...**  
**Moi: ... Pitch, cours ! *sort le bazooka***

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Réveille-toi Jack…

Alors qu'Alessa commençait à se réjouir de sa victoire, Jack Black resta soucieux. Il trouvait l'attitude de Pitch étrange vis-à-vis de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il voulait en faire part à sa maîtresse, mais il craignait sa colère, donc il préférait garder le silence.

_Pendant ce temps, à la fabrique de Nord…_

- Pourquoi Jack ne se réveille-t-il pas ?!

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas il ne rêve pas et ne cauchemarde pas. Répondit un homme entièrement vêtu de noir.

- C'est bien gentil ça, mais ça n'aidera pas Jack…. Fit une … Femme ailé.

Nord, Fée, Sab, Bunny et Pitch étaient dans la salle de réunion des gardiens, Jack allongé près d'eux. Le gardien de l'Amusement était toujours inconscient, entre la vie et la mort, sous le regard d'incompréhension des quatre adultes.

- Et si Alessa lui avait jeté un sort ? demanda la fée des dents…

- Impossible, ou ça serait par le biais d'un objet… répondit le croque-mitaine, la mine sombre.

Il avait remarqué un étrange pendentif qui n'était pas au cou du plus jeune des gardiens auparavant. Serais-ce la cause ? Le roi des cauchemars s'approcha du jeune homme et examina la sombre pierre avant de grommeler.

- Sab, je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Cette pierre aspire son essence… Et vu le temps qu'elle y est…

L'homme n'a pas eu besoin de continuer sa phrase pour voir son contraire arriver à ses côtés. En combinant leurs pouvoirs respectifs, Pitch et Sab corrompit le pendentif, le surchargeant. Le bijou ne pouvant pas supporter cet apport soudain de magie, se désintégra, emportant avec lui une grande partie de la vie de Jack. Le marchand de sable n'attendit pas une seconde et envoya du sable de rêve sur l'adolescent hivernal, lui assurant de beaux rêve. Les autres gardiens se réjouissaient d'avoir sauvé Jack de manière définitif. Seul Pitch resta silencieux. Un pressentiment au fond de lui assurait que Jack n'était pas près de se réveiller, qu'il restera un long moment dans cette infime espace qui sépare la vie et la mort. Doucement, l'homme caressa les mèches argenté qui se présenta sous ses doigts, soupirant.

- Ne tarde pas trop Frost, sinon, les gardiens perdront malgré mon aide.


End file.
